


The Eevee Brothel

by TheAnthroDex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Babysitting, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Eevee - Freeform, F/M, Glaceon - Freeform, Leafeon - Freeform, Lemon, Loli, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nurses, POV First Person, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Princess - Freeform, Prostitution, Rape, Roleplay, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sylveon, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnthroDex/pseuds/TheAnthroDex
Summary: A nine-part work featuring all of the eeveelutions with the Pokemon working in a brothel, but each one having their own fetish and setting. Tags will be added along with the chapters. Female Anthro Eeveelutions x Male Human





	1. Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the Pokemon in this story is anthropomorphized. Also the conversion of Pokedollars to USD is about 100:1, similar to yen.

I consider myself a simple man. I work a desk job as an accountant from 9 to 5 every weekday. I go home to eat dinner, watch some TV, and get my recommended eight hours of sleep. I have no wife or kids, and I live by myself on the fourth floor of a decent sized apartment. My time for reaching my dreams have passed, so I have no goals for my near future. Everything in my life is normal and stable. I’m neither sad nor overjoyed about my situation, just content with what I have. And then, of course, I have that one place I go to for my special end of the week celebration.

~~~~~~  
I walked up to that place with my arms crossed, giving it another look over. On the surface, it looked like a shabby place, lost in the darkness of the alley where the entrance was located. Then again, it had to be like that considering the kind of business it was running. I checked my area briefly, making sure no one was watching before opening the door and stepping inside.

At the desk was the same overweight, middle-aged man I saw every time I came here. He was smoking a cigarette while watching something on his computer, the smoke from the cig filling the air of the confined room with its stench. He looked up from his computer once I entered and gave me a smile.

“Good to see you again, buddy,” he said to me, putting his cigarette in his hand. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been alright, Joe, thanks for asking,” I responded. “You shouldn’t be smoking in here. It’s bad for the girls.”

“They’ll be fine,” he said, waving his hand as if he were shooing away my words. “They stay up there, and I stay down here. I ain’t doing any harm to them. Anyway, what’ll it be this time?” A smirk appeared on his face as I looked at the vacant rooms.

“Only three right now, huh?” I said with a bit of disappointment. “Well, I was looking for a different one this time, but I guess I’ll just have the Normal course.”

“A classic,” he said before putting out his hand. I pulled out my wallet and handed him the usual 50,000 Pokedollars. “You sure are lucky to be an accountant. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be able to afford coming here so often,” he said with a chuckle as he counted the bills. “Alright, you’re good. Go enjoy yourself, bud.”

“I sure will,” I retorted as I stepped past him and pressed the button for the elevator. Despite how the place looked on the surface, on the inside, it was actually very well kept. As it should be, considering the amount of money they probably made in a single night. With a rate of 50,000 Pokedollars per course and nine courses to serve, this place was probably making over ten million Pokedollars a week if they had about 40 customers a day. Once the doors to the elevator opened, I stepped inside and pushed the button for the sixth floor.

Each girl had their own floor. The large space on each floor gave a more realistic feel to each situation as there was plenty of space to make the setting. Each girl also had their own special scenario. I looked at the sign hanging on the elevator, which gave descriptions for each floor. I reread the one I was going to as I waited for the elevator to reach my destination.

**Floor 6: Eevee  
Height: 5’2  
Weight: 114.4 lb  
Bust: B**

**Eevee is a woman you are seeing behind your wife’s back. You tell your wife that you are going to be home late again because of work. Little does she know that you are actually driving over to Eevee’s house for another evening of fun. Eevee knows that you have a wife, but she doesn’t mind as she keeps letting you stay over.**

A loud ding echoed in my ears as the doors of the elevator opened. A pair of beautiful brown eyes looked up to meet mine on the other side. She had a coat of fur that was also light brown, covered by a white T-shirt and black yoga pants that clung tight to her slim legs. A long fluffy brown tail swung about behind her. Her large ears perked up as she saw me, and she gave me a wide smile as she moved to the side and let me enter.

I stepped inside to see what one would expect from a standard apartment flat. I entered from the living room, which was connected to the dining room. The kitchen was farther down, and there were doors for the bathroom, closet, and bedrooms; all of which were well-furnished to give a nice homey feeling. I took off my jacket and hung it on a rack next to the door.

“You’ve been coming over a lot more lately,” Eevee said to me as she turned around and sat down on the couch. “Has your wife been suspicious at all?”

“Of course not,” I replied as I sat down next to her. “She’ll believe anything I say. Completely clueless,” I said with confidence about my imaginary wife. 

“Good,” she answered as she tilted her head and placed a hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes as I leaned in and accepted her kiss, opening my mouth a bit to let her tongue slip inside. Her tongue rubbed against mine, a slight taste of fish emanating from it. My hand drifted over to give her ass a firm squeeze as I pushed her tongue back to let mine enter her mouth. She moaned into the kiss as my tongue explored the depths of her warm mouth. I opened my eyes again when she broke the kiss to see her smiling at me.

“I can tell you’ve already ate,” she said softly, licking her lips. Apparently, her mouth wasn’t the only one telling what they ate. “I would have made you dinner.”

“I don’t think I would have the time. My wife would worry if I came back too late,” I responded, “but I always save some room for dessert.” I gave her ass another firm squeeze, making her let out a small squeak.

“I think you know where to go to find dessert,” she said flirtatiously before giving me a wink. She got up and rushed down the hallway. I heard the door of her bedroom close, leaving me in the living room alone in silence. A bulge was already apparent in my pants as my penis was aware of what was coming next. I could barely suppress my smile as I got up and matched her path down the hallway. I opened the door to see Eevee in black lingerie, laying on her side on a queen-sized bed. Her half-lidded eyes fluttered as she blew me a kiss.

“Like what you see?” she said.

“Hell yeah,” I responded as I quickly threw off my shirt and pulled down my pants, leaving me half-naked as I crawled onto the bed. I slid my body over hers before I began to lick her large left ear. A soft moan of pleasure entered my ear as I moved my head down and nibbled on the nape of her neck. She wrapped her arms around me in a warm embrace as she continued to moan. I brought my hand up and took ahold of her right breast, giving it a squeeze. She responded by nibbling on my ear, a shiver going down my spine as her warm tongue licked my earlobe. I stuck my hand underneath her bra and massaged her bare breast. 

She stopped licking my ear and whispered, “Why only touch it when you can give it a taste?” I licked my lips as she arched her back to unhook her bra, tossing the undergarment off to the side, giving me a full view of her rather small, but supple breasts. I took the left one in my mouth, sucking on the nipple as I massaged her right. 

“Just like that,” she cooed as she rested her hand on my head, combing her fingers through my hair. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I swirled my tongue around her nipple. I nibbled on the perky extrusion before pulling on it slightly, making her gasp in delight. I grinded my hips against hers as I began to sweat, my breath growing hot and heavy. I switched my mouth over to give the other nipple some attention, Eevee moaning as she enjoyed the pleasure. 

“Do you like my body more than hers?” she asked, referring to my wife.

I paused to look up at her and answered, “Of course I do.” She smiled as she reached down to her panties and slid them off, revealing her dripping wet pussy. 

“Right answer,” she replied as she spread the lips of her pussy with two fingers. “Now here’s your prize,” she said seductively with a wink.

My heart raced as I rushed to take off my boxers, quickly tossing them off my legs onto the ground and going back on top of her as I pressed the head of my length against her entrance. She gave me a short nod before I moved forward, my cock sliding in easily with her juices as lubrication. Her insides immediately tightened around my penis, the warmth making my eyes roll back from the pleasure. I pulled out halfway before sliding in again slowly, the both of us moaning in ecstasy. I continued in slow, strong strokes as she wrapped her legs around my waist. We looked into each other’s eyes as I picked up the pace, grunting with each thrust. She placed her hand on the back of my head and gently pushed my head down into another kiss, our tongues dancing together again. I rested my body on top of hers as I thrusted deep inside of her, a loud squelch emanating each time the base of my cock reached her pussy. Eevee broke the kiss again as her loud moans of pleasure began to echo across the room, the sound peaking with each thrust into her. I bent down and began to suck on her breast again as my motions grew in speed and intensity. A saltiness reached my tongue as I tasted the sweat covering both of our bodies. I took a deep whiff of her scent before sitting up and moving her legs on my shoulders. I lifted her ass into the air and began to pound down on her, the new position making her cry loudly into the night. My moans mixed in with hers as I gave quick, short thrusts deep inside of her. I grabbed onto her shoulders as I felt her pussy begin to convulse and tighten around my length, drawing my climax dangerously close. I thrusted a few more times before I pulled out all the way to the tip and slamming it back down hard into her. A shriek pierced my ears as I groaned, our climaxes releasing at the same time. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over me as I shot several spurts of hot semen deep into her accepting pussy. 

I wiped the head off my forehead as I caught my breath. Eevee was also catching her breath, a slight shade of red visible on her brown cheeks. I slipped my cock out of her and watched her rear fall down onto the mattress, a thick stream of white substance oozing out of her pussy. I laid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her to hug her from the side.

“How was it?” she asked in an exhausted voice. 

“Amazing,” I responded as I rubbed my forehead along the back of her neck. A few minutes passed in silence as we regained our energy. She turned around and looked deep into my eyes with a sad expression.

“Why don’t you leave your wife for me?” she asked in a serious tone.

“I can’t just leave my wife. You may have a better body than her, but I still love her.”

A rather cute pout appeared on her face as she grumbled. “But I’ll do things that I bet she isn’t willing to do.”

I raised my eyebrow in interest. “What kind of things?” I asked. She smiled and crawled on all fours towards the foot of the bed. She raised her tail high in the air and exposed her small asshole. She brought her hand close to it as she wiggled her ass. 

“I bet she never lets you do it in this hole,” she said, turning her head back at me with a mischievous smile.

I gulped as my cock quickly became hard again at the sight. I sat up and crawled up behind her, positioning the head in front of her back entrance. “You would be right about that,” I responded as I spat onto my penis and covered it as best as I could. She pressed her rear up against my cock, eagerly awaiting her penetration. Feeling adequately lubricated, I grabbed ahold of her hips and pressed the tip of my penis hard against her asshole. A pained expression came on her face as I pushed until the head entered with a pop. A groan of pain and pleasure escaped her lips as it went through. I paused for a moment to get used to the extreme tightness being put on my length before sliding further inside of her. The tightness was almost overwhelming to the point that I felt the need to hold back my climax. I continued until I was balls deep inside her ass before letting out a sigh of pleasure and wiggling around a bit to get more comfortable.

“How do you feel?” I asked Eevee, wanting to make sure she was feeling good as well.

“I-It hurts a bit,” she responded, “but it feels good too. You’re just so big.” She pressed her rear onto my groin, giving me the okay to continue. I pulled back with more effort than I originally thought before thrusting back in. I continued the motion, eventually being able to pick up my pace as it became easier to move inside her. I took a firmer hold of her hips as my thrusts grew more intense, my grunts filling up the room. Eventually, Eevee got used to the sensation and began to move her body in rhythm with mine. I spanked her ass, making her let out a loud yelp. My balls smacked against her pussy each time my groin hit her rear, her juices dripping onto the bed from her arousal. I felt my climax approaching again and saw Eevee’s ears perk up as my cock twitched about inside of her, warning her of my climax. 

“Maybe I should give your wife a call and tell her what you’ve been doing every night,” she said suddenly, giving me a teasing smile. “I can tell her all about how you’ve been finishing in me raw, practically begging me to have your baby.”

“Don’t do it,” I responded, her teasing fueling my sex drive even further. I pulled on her tail out of spite, in hopes of making her regret what she just said.

“But I want you to be mine and mine alone,” she said in a longing voice. “If I tell her, she’ll leave you and then I can have you to all to myself! Then we can do this every night,” she cooed.

“Forget it!” I yelled through gritted teeth. I gave her ass another slap before going full force, biting my lower lip as sweat rolled down my body from all the effort. Eevee buried her face into the bedsheet as she raised her ass high in the air. I saw her hands clench down as she tried to keep her body steady. With one final thrust, I plunged my penis deep inside her ass and climaxed, sending several spurts of cum into her before pulling out and shooting the last few ropes onto her butt. Eevee’s rear flopped onto the bed while her hands released the hold on her blankets. I gently laid my body on top of hers as we caught our breath.

“Did you enjoy the course, sir?” Eevee asked in between pants, breaking out of character to signal my time was done.

“Yes, it’s one of the few courses here that allows anal. And, of course, you’re such a cute girl,” I said before rolling off of her.

“Thank you, sir,” she replied as she got up and started picking up her clothes. “I enjoyed it as well. I hope to see you again.” She gave me a small bow as she retrieved all her clothes and headed out of the room.


	2. Incest

I consider myself a simple man. I work a desk job as an accountant from 9 to 5 every weekday. I go home to eat dinner, watch some TV, and get my recommended eight hours of sleep. I have no wife or kids, and I live by myself on the fourth floor of a decent sized apartment. My time for reaching my dreams have passed, so I have no goals for my near future. Everything in my life is normal and stable. I’m neither sad nor overjoyed about my situation, just content with what I have. And then, of course, I have that one place I go to for my special end of the week celebration.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked up to that place for a second week in a row with a cream puff in hand. I finished the snack before wiping my mouth with my sleeve and entering the facility.

“Two weeks in a row, huh?” Joe said with a smile. “You aren’t getting addicted to this place, now are you?” he asked with a chuckle.

“I just happened to get a bonus this week,” I replied as I pulled out my wallet and quickly handed him the money. 

“Whoa, slow down, buddy. The girls ain’t going anywhere,” he said taking the cash. He took a moment to make sure I had the right amount, while I surveyed the available girls. Luckily, the course I was looking for was open.

“I’ll take the Fairy course this time.”

He raised an eyebrow at me as he lit a cigarette. “You never had that course before. You an only child?” he asked.

“Yeah, I don’t have any siblings,” I replied. “Just wanted to change things up a bit. Try something I’ve never done before.”

“Well, I don’t know how you’ll enjoy it if you’re an only child, but I hope you have a good time,” he said before returning to whatever he was doing on his computer.

“Thanks,” I said as I walked over to the elevator. The Fairy course was one of the newer courses available at the brothel. I didn’t find myself particularly interested when it first came out, but I figured I should try it eventually, tonight being that time. I stepped into the elevator, pressed the seventh floor, and read the description on the wall.

**Floor 8: Sylveon  
** Height: 5’1  
Weight: 103.6 lb  
Bust: A 

**Sylveon is your sweet, unbelievably cute little sister. One day, her charm overwhelms you as you make a move on her. However, she doesn’t seem repelled by your actions, so you decide to push forward even though your mother is still home.**

This was certainly a course that was meant for a very specific subset of people. That was the case for all of the courses that were served, but this one seemed particularly so. The doors of the elevator opened to reveal a petite girl with a coat of light pink fur. She had large ribbons tied up in her hair around her ears and a long ribbon-like tail behind her. A white schoolgirl outfit adorned her body as she looked at me with her sky blue eyes.

“Welcome home, big bro!” she said happily. “How was school?” 

“It was fine, just a normal day,” I replied. I hadn’t been in school for a long time, but it was expected from the customers to play along. I took a quick survey of the setting. It was very similar to Eevee’s floor and the layout was essentially the same, albeit a few minor changes here and there. I placed my coat on a rack next to the door and took off my shoes. “Is anyone else home?”

“Mom’s in the kitchen preparing dinner,” she replied. Suddenly, she grabbed ahold of my hand and began to pull me. “Come with Sylveon! She has something to show you!” she said with excitement, referring to herself in third person. We rushed down the hallway into her room. The walls matched the color of her coat and held furniture with mixtures of cream white and blue. She sat me down on her bed before rushing inside her closet. A few moments later she came out wearing a dazzling white laced dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. A huge smile was on her face as she gave a small twirl to show me the entirety of the piece.

“What do you think?” she asked. “Mom didn’t help Sylveon at all this time. This is the first dress Sylveon ever made by herself.”

“It looks great,” I responded, “I think you did a wonderful job!” Sylveon let out a small giggle and did another twirl for emphasis. Unfortunately, she tripped over her own feet and stumbled over onto me, knocking me onto my back.

“Oh no, Sylveon is sorry!” she said as she looked down at me, her face just a few inches away from mine. A blush could just barely be seen on her pink cheeks, and her eyes twinkled right in front of mine. Admittedly, this scene felt a bit forced, but I had to commend the Pokemon on her acting skills. “W-Why are you looking at Sylveon like that?” she asked sheepishly as she gave a small pout. I gathered my strength and flipped us over, my body laid out flat on hers along the side of the bed. I leaned my head in towards hers as I placed a hand on her cheek.

“Big brother, w-what are you-” she started in a whisper before I placed my lips on hers. She shirked back for a moment before relaxing into the kiss. I slipped my tongue past our lips, forcing it into her mouth as I heard a light squeak from her once my tongue made contact with hers. My hand rubbed her waist as my tongue explored her mouth, grazing it gently across her tongue. After what felt like an eternity of pure bliss, I withdrew and stared into her lovely blue eyes. I rolled off of her and sat on the bed as I tried to suppress my smile.

“Sorry Sylveon, you were just so cute,” I said.

“It’s alright big bro,” she replied. “You used to kiss Sylveon all the time when we were little. This was just the first time you kissed her on the lips…” she said before trailing off and placing her finger on her lips. “E-Either way! Sylveon is glad that it was big brother that took her first kiss!” she exclaimed with a bright blush. She shook her head at the thought while mumbling quietly to herself.

“Isn’t that sort of thing supposed to be reserved for someone you love?” I asked as I petted her head.

“But Sylveon does love you, big bro!” she retorted. “The kiss made Sylveon feel all warm inside, especially down here,” she said as she rubbed her stomach. I grinned before sticking my hand beneath her dress and sliding a finger over her panties where her pussy should be. To no surprise, the undergarment felt a bit damp.

“Don’t you mean you feel warm over here?” I said with a teasing smile. Sylveon let out another squeak as I let my finger stay there. I felt her shiver slightly as she sat next to me, unsure of what to do next.

“Y-You shouldn’t touch me down there,” she murmured. “Siblings aren’t supposed to do these kinds of things with each other.”

“But you said you love me, right? Doesn’t it feel good?” I edged her on as I slid my finger across the thin piece of cloth, feeling the dampness growing as I continued. She bit her lip before giving a slight nod. I decided to keep going and pushed the piece of clothing off to the side. My heart began to race as I could feel the heat from her bare pussy on my fingertips.

She closed her eyes tight as if she were bracing herself. Seeing no resistance from her, I pressed my middle finger across her slit before stopping at her clit and gently rubbing it. Sylveon’s eyes opened wide as she let out a moan, her entire body shaking from the pleasure. Her cheeks were now completely flushed red, and she was squirming slightly.

“My big brother shouldn’t be touching me in such a naughty place,” she said quietly.

“Then why aren’t you stopping me?” I asked. She didn’t respond as I continued to play with her clit. I moved my finger towards her entrance, pressing into it. Sylveon’s lower lip quivered as my finger began to enter her, a surprising amount of resistance coming on my finger. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I quickly brought my hand out of her dress, wiping any residue on the side of my pants. A rather old, but beautiful Kangaskhan wearing an apron came through the door.

“Dinner’s ready, dear,” she said. “Oh, you’re in here as well,” she added once she saw me. She eyed us suspiciously as she entered the room. “What were you two doing?”

“Sylveon was just showing big brother the dress she made,” Sylveon replied as the sprung up from the bed. “He said it looked really nice!” She smiled innocently at her supposed mother, while Kangaskhan looked to be lost in thought.

“Are you alright, dear?” Kangaskhan asked as she placed a hand on Sylveon’s forehead. “You look like you’re burning up.” Sylveon pushed her mother’s hand away and took a step back as she gave a weak smile.

“Sylveon… Sylveon just felt a bit embarrassed at showing my big brother the piece that she made. Sylveon put a lot of work into it, so she wasn’t too sure what to do if he didn’t like it…” Sylveon looked off to the side to avoid her mother’s gaze.

“Well, alright then,” Kangaskhan replied. “Anyways, dinner’s ready, you two. Come outside so we can eat.”

“Okay, thanks mom!” Sylveon said exclaimed. “C/mon big bro, let’s go eat!” Sylveon grabbed onto my hand and pulled me out of her room, while the Kangaskhan followed in pursuit.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wouldn’t have eaten dinner beforehand if I had known that this course would provide a meal. Some of the other courses provided snacks and desserts, but this was the only one where a home-cooked meal was given. It’s definitely gives the course more worth considering that it’s the same price as all the other courses, but you’re also given dinner. It wasn’t a particularly fancy meal; just fish with rice, soup, and other side dishes. As I was about to get up from the table, I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked over to the side to see Sylveon’s eyes a bit glazed and a slight blush on her cheeks.

“Sylveon wants big brother to make her feel good again,” she whispered quietly so that Kangaskhan couldn’t hear. I felt the blood rush to my groin when I heard that. I looked over at Kangaskhan, who was busy washing the dishes, before nodding my head. Sylveon’s eyes lit up when she saw my answer, grabbing onto my hand again and rushing us both out of the kitchen. 

Sylveon sat me down on her bed and sat down next to me with her legs spread apart. The blush on her cheeks was more apparent now as she waited for me to make a move. I smiled as I brought my hand under her dress again and began to rub her slit again through her panties. She bit her lip as she squirmed with her long tail wrapping around my waist. The increasing dampness on my fingers made the bulge in my pants begin to feel uncomfortably tight. 

I pushed Sylveon lightly onto her back and lifted up her dress to reveal a pair of white panties. Sylveon covered her blushing face in her hands while muttering something incomprehensible. I grabbed onto the hem of her undergarment and gently slid it down to her knees. My heart began to race when I saw her bare pink pussy. I gently tapped her clit with my finger before Sylveon brought her legs together and rolled onto her side.

“B-Big brother shouldn’t touch Sylveon’s naughty place like that,” Sylveon said quietly as she brought her knees up and curled into a feeble position.

I frowned slightly before whispering into her ear, “But doesn’t it feel good?” I licked her ear, causing the Pokemon to let out a small squeak. I rolled her onto her back again as I continued to lick her ear. Sylveon dropped her legs back down the edge of the bed as she covered her mouth to stifle her moans. My hand found its place again around her crotch as I started to play with her clit again. My finger grazed across her slit, picking up a fair amount of her wetness along the way. I finished playing with her ear and moved my head down near her crotch, pulling her panties all the way down to her ankles. 

“W-What are you doing, big brother?” Sylveon asked as she raised her head to look down at me. I gave her a mischievous wink before sticking my tongue out and sliding it across her slit. She let out a loud yelp while arching her back from the sudden burst of pleasure.

“Shhhh! Mom’s going to hear us!” I whispered up to Sylveon. She responded by covering her mouth with her hands and nodding at me. I nodded back at her before licking her clit, rubbing the tip of my tongue against it. She slipped her panties off her feet before resting her legs on my shoulders, the appendages pressing lightly against the sides of my head. I brought my tongue near her entrance, pushing against it lightly in hopes of being able to penetrate it. I looked up to see Sylveon’s eyes shut tight with her hands still covering her mouth. I pressed with more force until my tongue eventually slipped through. My eyes widened as I felt a sudden warmth and tightness around my tongue. I slid it deeper inside her, the taste of her insides filling my mouth. Sylveon finally uncovered her mouth as she let out a long groan and brought her hands onto the top of my head with her fingers combing through my hair. I began to lap at her insides while I rubbed my hands along her inner thighs. I felt Sylveon thrusting gently into my face, while muttering to herself. I could barely make out something along the lines of, “Sylveon can’t believe big brother is licking her naughty place.” This continued for quite some time, my tongue slithering around excitedly inside of her until the Pokemon suddenly clamped down on my head. I felt my head being pushed hard against her pussy as her legs wrapped around me. Despite the sides of her legs being pressed against my ears, I could still hear “I-I’m cumming!” coming from the Pokemon as she orgasmed. Her body shivered about violently as she kept my head in place near her crotch. I closed my eyes and accepted my fate as I continued to lick her insides while my lips kissed her pussy. Suddenly, Sylveon loosened up her hold on my head and fell limp, the sound of her heavy breathing reaching my ears. I licked my lips before wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I took a deep breath before standing up and unzipping my pants. 

Sylveon’s forearm rested over her eyes, blocking her from seeing me drop my trousers and boxers. I slid the tip of my fully erect cock along her slit, shivers going down my spine as her smooth wet mound brushed against the head. Sylveon removed her arm to show a look of shock as she saw my penis near her entrance. She immediately brought her knees up again and curled back into feeble position.

“No, big brother! You can’t do that with Sylveon!” she yelled out. I was about to respond before another knock came from the door.

“Is everything alright, dear?” Kangaskhan asked from the other side. “I heard some shouting coming from here when I was in the kitchen.” Fortunately, I remembered to lock the door this time as the door rattled from Kangaskhan trying to enter the room.

“Sylveon is fine!” Sylveon replied as she sat up on the bed. I took this opportunity to push her onto her back and grab onto her legs, spreading them apart as the head of my cock approached dangerously close to her entrance. She shook her head frantically with wide eyes of panic. “S-She just tripped over some books earlier!” she said to her mother.

“Are you sure? You don’t sound like your usual self…” Kangaskhan replied through the door. “Why don’t you open up the door?” 

I bit my lip as I pressed my cock hard against her pussy until it finally penetrated her, the length sliding in smoothly until my hips made contact with hers. Sylveon arched her back as she covered her mouth, squirming about wildly to stop herself from making any sounds. She gulped before removing her hand and saying, “S-Sylveon just feels a bit tired from a long day. She’ll-” The Pokemon stopped and covered her mouth again as I began to lightly thrust into her, the excitement of banging her with her mother on the other side of the door fueling my sex drive.

“Stop it, big brother!” she hissed quietly. “Mother is right outside and we’re going to get caught!” She pushed hard against my chest, but I fought back, grabbing onto her wrists as I continued to have my way with her.

“Sylveon?” Kangaskhan exclaimed. “Open the door,” she demanded.

“No!” Sylveon yelled out suddenly. “I mean,” she began again before taking a pause as I grabbed ahold of her hips and began taking slow, deep thrusts into her. “Sylveon is changing! She’s going to… head to bed really soon,” Sylveon answered in an exhausted voice. 

“That’s fine, but I want to come inside,” Kangaskhan said with a slightly irritated tone.

“I want to come inside too,” I whispered into Sylveon’s ear as I leaned my body over hers. She let out a gasp while her cheeks flared into a deep shade of red. I grinned as I picked up the pace of my thrusts in hopes of getting to my release before mother could get into the room.

“J-Just give Sylveon a moment!” the Pokemon exclaimed from under me. She wrapped her legs around me as I felt her pussy begin to massage my length in an attempt to bring me closer to my orgasm.

“Sylveon, if you don’t open this door right now, I’m knocking it down,” Kangaskhan said angrily, knocking hard on the door again.

“No, mother wait!” Sylveon retorted as she gave me a worried look. I began to thrust with full force as sweat dripped down my face and my back. The pleasure overwhelmed her however as she let out a loud moan of ecstasy. Her eyes widened as she immediately covered her mouth.

The knocking on the other side immediately grew in intensity as Kangaskhan yelled, “I’m coming in right now!” Sylveon pulled my head down into a deep kiss as she pressed her hips hard into mine. The feeling brought me over the edge as I finally orgasmed, moaning into her mouth as I shot a huge load of cum inside of her. I continued thrusting until the last of my semen dripped out. I broke the kiss and turned around to see Kangaskhan staring at us with her jaw dropped with the door in shattered pieces on the floor.

“M-Mother,” Sylveon said quietly below me as she pulled away from me, taking a small pause as she shivered from a large glob of spunk oozing out of her pussy. Kangaskhan swayed side to side before shaking her head and looking at us with a mixture of anger and disappointment.

“Both of you, into my room,” she said quietly, “We need to talk.” She turned around and stumbled out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Sylveon picked up her panties before turning around and bowing. “We hope you enjoyed, sir,” she said, breaking out of character. “I hope to see you again,” she added before walking over and kissing me on the cheek. She smiled and waved as she walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. 

I took a deep breath and laid back on the bed. Admittedly, I wasn’t too sure what to expect from this course. I didn’t expect the thrill that came from this situation, considering my heart was still pounding. This was definitely a course worth trying again.


	3. Nurse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, life caught up with me, so I wasn't able to write. Hopefully my stories will update more regularly like before. Hope you enjoy!

I consider myself a simple man. I work a desk job as an accountant from 9 to 5 every weekday. I go home to eat dinner, watch some TV, and get my recommended eight hours of sleep. I have no wife or kids, and I live by myself on the fourth floor of a decent sized apartment. My time for reaching my dreams have passed, so I have no goals for my near future. Everything in my life is normal and stable. I’m neither sad nor overjoyed about my situation, just content with what I have. And then, of course, I have that one place I go to for my special end of the week celebration.

~~~~~  
Another week came by where I stood in front of that place, bundled up in a thick fur coat to keep warm from the winter winds. 

I stepped inside and saw the usual familiar face. I quickly scanned the available girls, made my selection, and dropped the money on the desk before heading over to the elevator.

“What, not even a warm welcome?” Joe asked in a slightly offended tone. 

“It’s been a long day,” I exclaimed while I waited for the elevator, “I just want to finish the week off with a cute girl in my lap and then head home. 

“Can’t argue with that,” Joe retorted as the elevator opened. “Have fun up there!” I heard him yell out as the doors closed in front of me.

I looked over at the description of the course I had chosen. It was one of the more popular courses, so I found myself rather fortunate to have it open. Some might even call it the ‘hottest course.’ I chuckled in my head as I read the description.

**Floor 4: Flareon  
Height: 5’5  
Weight: 115.2 lb  
Bust: D**

**You’re feeling a bit sick today, and Flareon is just the nurse you need to feel better. Her unorthodox methods for checkup might make your fever rise, but the best way to cure something like that is to sweat it off.**

A bell rang out as the elevator doors opened again, showing a typical doctor’s office, fitted with its own magazines, toys, and a Kangaskhan working the desk. She appeared to be typing onto her computer before stopping and looking up at me as I approached. 

“I have an appointment with the doctor at 10,” I said.

She rolled her chair over to a cabinet and browsed through some files, before responding, “Ah yes, here you are. You’re a bit early, but the room should be empty. If you could go down the hallway and go into the first room on your left, the nurse will be with you shortly.”

“Thank you,” I said as I hung my coat and walked towards the designated room. The amount of detail that was put into these rooms seemed almost ridiculous. I wouldn’t even be able to tell if it were a real doctor’s office as I looked at the bed with the annoying paper spread over it, the scale, various health related posters, and more. Half the time I don’t understand what any of the posters are talking about, but I found myself reading one about the benefits of Moomoo Milk. I was about halfway through before the nurse entered.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw the Flareon enter the room wearing a nurse outfit that seemed at least one size too small. Her bright orange skin seemed to glow against the white fabric she wore. She gave me a quick wink with one of her blue eyes before closing the door behind her.

“What seems to be the problem, dear?” she asked with a coy smile.

I shook my head as I regained my composure from being enraptured in her beauty. “I’m feeling a bit sick. Do you think you can help me?”

“Of course,” she answered with a warm smile. “First things first, say ‘Ahh’ ” she instructed.

“Ahhh,” I said as I opened my mouth. My eyes widened as she suddenly threw herself onto me while sliding her tongue into my open mouth. I felt its rough surface graze against my tongue as it explored my mouth. I fell back onto the bed as I closed my lips, locking us into a deep kiss. Through the crumpling of the paper beneath me, I could hear her moans of pleasure as we continued our kiss. I slid my hand down along her back before giving her voluptuous ass a firm squeeze, causing the Pokemon to let out a squeak.

Flareon broke the kiss and sat up, straddling my body between her legs. She licked her lips before looking down at me and saying, “Hmm… you do seem a bit warm. Why don’t you take off your shirt so I can get your heartbeat?” 

I complied and pulled off my shirt, throwing it onto the chair beside the bed as I laid topless beneath her. She moved herself back a bit and unzipped my pants. I gulped as she forced her hand down my boxers and took a firm hold of my half-erect cock in her slender fingers. She pulled my boxers down beneath my balls before placing her other hand over the left side of my chest. 

“Now take deep, steady breaths,” she cooed before spitting down onto my cock. I felt my heart thump hard against her palm as she began to stroke my penis. Flareon grinned down at me as my cock reached its full length. I tried to keep my breathing steady as instructed, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as she picked up the pace of her strokes.

“Oh my! You do seem to have a fast heartbeat,” she exclaimed before removing her hand from my chest. “There’s just one more test I need to do to make sure though. If you would please stand up,” she said as she got off of me. 

I rolled off of the bed and stood up, the clothes below my waist still half removed. Flareon got onto her knees and took ahold of my length once more before looking up and giving me a seductive wink. She unbuttoned the top of her outfit and slid her bra down to reveal her large pair of knockers. My cock twitched as she raised her breasts and sandwiched my length between them. She smiled as she pressed her pair together with her arms and slid them along the length. I moaned out from the soft warmth enclosing my member. I looked down and saw her put her blonde hair back behind her ear before plunging my cock deep into her mouth.

My legs wobbled as I nearly collapsed from the sudden warmth. Her tongue skillfully moved across the head of my length before rubbing along the sides. She continued to rub the sides between her breasts as her mouth sucked on the tip. I grabbed onto the golden locks on top of her head as I let out a loud groan of ecstasy. Flareon continued to stare up right at me as she began to thrust her head back and forth along my length, stopping every once in a while to lick the pre escaping the tip.

I tightened my grip on her hair as I felt my climax approach. The Pokemon’s ears perked up as I began to thrust my hips into her mouth, alerting her that I was almost at my limit. She removed her mouth and quickly began to stroke my length with her hand. A small wave of disappointment came over me as I saw that she wasn’t going to take my load in her mouth before I saw her open her mouth wide and aim my penis in front of it. The sight drove me over the edge as I climaxed, shooting several thick streams of my cum into her mouth, some of it falling over her nose and the top of her breasts. Flareon stuck out her tongue at me, showing my white sperm spread across it before sliding her tongue back into her mouth and making a loud gulping sound. She licked her lips before wiping the remaining semen off her face with her hands.

“Hmmm… judging by the taste, I would say you have a slight fever,” she explained. “I think I have just the answer for something like this.” She tore off the crumpled paper on the bed before laying down on her back. 

“The best thing for a fever is chicken noodle soup,” she said. “Unfortunately, I can’t give that to you right now, so the next best thing is for you to sweat it out,” she continued with a wink. “And I think I know just how to make you work up a sweat.” She spread her legs apart to show a missing pair of panties underneath her skirt. My heart skipped a beat as I saw her bare pussy, glistening slightly from the wetness escaping her slit. 

I climbed over her, moving the bottom of her nurse outfit up a bit to give me better access to her pussy. I slid my tip up and down along her slit, the slick juices and her soft mound exciting the sensitive head. She groaned out while biting down on her finger as I teased her.

“You shouldn’t play with your doctor,” she said as she unbuttoned the top of her outfit, exposing her white lingerie underneath. 

“Sorry, I can’t help it,” I replied before sliding the head of my cock inside of her. I bit down on my lip as I took a moment to get used to the sensation. It felt almost scorching hot inside her and the pressure from her tightness only added to the experience. I gritted my teeth as I slowly slid more and more of my length into her pussy. Flareon’s eyes grew wider as more of her was filled up until she let out an audible gasp once she felt the base of my member. I took a moment to get used to her tightness before grabbing onto her bra and pulling it down to expose her rather large breasts.

I bent down and shared a kiss with her as I pulled my hips back, the walls of her pussy doing their best to keep as much of me in her as possible. I began to thrust my hips in slow, long motions as I felt her legs wrap around my waist. I broke the kiss and laid down flat on top of her, burying my face between her breasts. I rubbed my face in the space between them, the jiggly softness from them warming my cheeks. 

“Do you like them that much?” she asked with a giggle. I looked up at her and nodded before moving my head to the side and sucking on her nipple. Flareon bit her lip to suppress her moans as my tongue swirled around the tip of her breast. I picked up the pace of my thrusts, my body quickly becoming drenched in sweat from the warmth emanating from her. I cupped her other breast in my hand and gave it a squeeze before pulling on the nipple. A squeak passed my ears as I pulled, and I felt her walls tighten around my length. I wrapped my arms around her as I rested my head on her breast before switching to quick, short thrusts. I felt Flareon’s arms wrap around me as she moaned in rhythm with my thrusts. I took a firm hold of her as I thrusted as fast as I could, the bed rumbling from the force. 

“N-Not so fast!” Flareon yelled out as she dug her fingernails into my back. My grunts grew heavy and uneven as I continued to go as fast as I could before giving a final deep thrust inside of her and spurting out a huge load. Flareon’s body shivered in my arms as shot after shot of my spunk filled her. I felt her walls convulse around my length as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her grip on me loosened as my climax faded. I continued to lay atop her, our breath ragged from the physical exertion. After a few minutes, I climbed off of her, smiling a bit as I watched my semen ooze out of her slit. 

“Thank you for your patronage,” Flareon said, still panting on the bed. “Kangaskhan outside will tell you the details of our next appointment. I hope to see you soon,” she said before sitting up and buttoning her outfit.


	4. Nonconsensual

I consider myself a simple man. I work a desk job as an accountant from 9 to 5 every weekday. I go home to eat dinner, watch some TV, and get my recommended eight hours of sleep. I have no wife or kids, and I live by myself on the fourth floor of a decent sized apartment. My time for reaching my dreams have passed, so I have no goals for my near future. Everything in my life is normal and stable. I’m neither sad nor overjoyed about my situation, just content with what I have. And then, of course, I have that one place I go to for my special end of the week celebration.

~~~~~~

I stood in front of that place once more as a shiver ran down my spine. I wasn’t too sure if it was because of the cold or from the course I was planning to take this time around.

“The Ice Course?” Joe said. “Didn’t think you would ever go for that one. Just due to the nature of it, I’m going to have to ask you to sign this form for legal purposes.”

“Well, I’d like to go through each course once eventually,” I responded as I placed my signature onto the piece of paper. “I just hope it doesn’t become one of my favorites.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it, bud,” Joe said reassuringly. “Though I would have to say, the girl for that course is the best looking in my eyes,” he added with a grin while he added up my money. “Hope you have a good time.”

“You know it,” I responded as the doors to the elevator opened. 

My heart was beating unusually fast this time. The thoughts of a good time with a cute girl always got my blood pumping, but this was different. I still was unsure of my decision as I read the description again on the elevator wall.

**Floor 5: Glaceon  
Height: 5’4  
Weight: 107.6 lb  
Bust: C**

**After months of built up sexual frustration, you finally let your carnal instincts take over after seeing a scantily clothed Glaceon pass by in the streets. You’re going to satisfy your needs whether she likes it or not.**

Admittedly, the course seemed rather tasteless and would be something that I would find unacceptable in the real world. Luckily, this was all roleplay, so my morals didn’t feel too violated. Though I wouldn’t exactly say that the Glaceon wouldn’t feel violated. Still, a part of me was already feeling some regret about this decision. However, it was too late to turn back as the doors of the elevator opened up. 

There was no one on the opposite side to meet me this time. The scene seemed to model a typical suburban area. They even fixed the lighting to make it seem like sunset. I looked over to the side to see a Glaceon looking down at her phone. She was dressed in a pink tank top and a pair of shorts that seemed to just be enough to cover her ass. She looked from side to side before walking away, presumably back to her house. I followed behind her, keeping a safe 10 or so yards between the two of us.

I saw her take a few glances behind at me before she started to pick up her pace. I sped up to keep up with her, closing the gap between us slightly. Unfortunately for me, she made a turn and entered her home, closing the door quickly behind her, a loud click reaching my ears signaling she locked it. I cursed under my breath as I entered the premises and began circling the house. I peered in through a window to find the Pokemon sprawled out on the couch in her living room. 

I crawled towards a window on another side of the house and peered inside. It appeared to be the bedroom based on the furniture. I tried to open the window and found myself pleasantly surprised as it slid open. I climbed through it as quietly as I could and closed it behind me. A quick glance through the hallway told me that Glaceon had gotten up and started cooking. I began rummaging through the drawers and cabinets to find something that I could use. After a few moments of searching, I found a few things that seemed helpful.

I peeked my head over the countertop to see Glaceon focused on whatever she was cooking on the stovetop. I slowly crept up behind her before placing my hand over her mouth.

“Mmph mmm!” the Pokemon mumbled as I wrestled her onto the ground. I rolled her onto her stomach before grabbing ahold of her wrists and binding them together behind her back.  
with some duct tape.

“Who are you? What do you think you’re doing?!” she screamed out as she tried to turn her head back to face me. She wriggled her body underneath me as I straddled her. She rubbed her wrists together and kicked around in a desperate attempt to get free. I smiled as the duct tape held true and I stood up over her. I turned off the stove as she rolled onto her back so she could get a better look at me.

“Y-You’re that stalker from earlier,” she said in a terrified voice. “How did you get in here?” She arched her back as she tried to get onto her feet, but to no avail.

“You should probably keep your windows locked. At least the ones on the first floor,” I said with a smile before propping her over my shoulder and carrying her to the bedroom.

“L-Let go of me!” she ordered as she kicked and struggled. I gritted my teeth before throwing her onto the bed. “Someone help m-” she screamed out before I stuffed her mouth with one of her socks that I found in a drawer.

“Mmm phhmmm!” she mumbled angrily while staring daggers at me. I ignored her piercing gaze as I unzipped my pants and dropped them to the floor. An oddly pleasant feeling came over me when I saw her eyes open wide with dread before she tried to roll off of the bed. I grabbed onto her arm and pushed her back in the middle of the bed, maintaining a tight hold on her as she lay on her back. She shook her head violently and appeared to be screaming as hard as she could. I growled under my breath before slapping her across the cheek. The girl immediately calmed down and started whimpering as a bright red mark appeared on her ice blue face. Tears filled her eyes as she watched me grab a pair of scissors and cut off her tank top, throwing the scraps to the side. I pulled down her bra and gave her left breast a firm squeeze. Glaceon began to cry, any sounds coming from her being muffled by the sock. I slid my hand down to pull down her shorts, only to be stopped by her pressing her legs together. I shot her a look of disapproval as I grabbed ahold of her legs and forced them apart enough to pull down both her shorts and panties to reveal a stunning view of her pussy. The Pokemon began to squirm again, turning onto her side and curling up into a fetal position. I grabbed onto her arm and pulled her up into a sitting position before holding her in place until she finally stopped struggling in my arms. I removed the sock from her mouth before standing up on the bed in front of her with my cock just a few inches from her face. 

“Bite it and I’ll make you sure you don’t have any teeth to bite with,” I said with a growl as I positioned my length with my hand. My other hand took its place on top of her head as my tip pressed against her lips, begging for entrance. I grabbed onto her hair and pulled on it more and more before she finally opened her mouth, letting my cock slide in. The Pokemon didn’t bite down on it, but she didn’t do much else either. All she did was sit motionlessly, making a slurping sound every once in a while as I thrusted into her face. 

I placed both of my hands on her head before thrusting as deep as I could, the sound of her gagging echoing throughout the room. I pulled back out again completely and let her regain her breath. After letting her take several deep breaths, I forced my cock back into her mouth and took a firm hold of the side of her head as I began to facefuck her. I looked down to see tears rolling down the side of her cheeks as her blue lips curled around my length. Another odd sensation of satisfaction fell upon me as I picked up my pace. The next few moments were filled with groans of pleasure from me and loud slurping noises coming from the girl below me. I took another deep thrust into her mouth again as I climaxed, shooting my load directly into her throat. I heard Glaceon make a loud moan and shiver as my hot semen spurted into her. I pulled out of her mouth and basked in the pleasure before I heard her making a spitting sound and seeing a huge glob mixed of her saliva and my cum on the bedsheets. I grinded my teeth as I put my hand on the back of her head and slammed her face down on the wet pile.

“What’s wrong? Not good enough for you?” I whispered menacingly into her ear as I rolled her face over the fluids, smearing her cheeks until the fluids disappeared. I pulled her by her hair to bring her head up to see an expression of lost hope as I saw the cum and saliva stains beginning to dry up on her face. 

I pushed her head back onto the bed as I crawled myself behind her, lifting her ass high in the air. The Pokemon seemed to be completely exhausted as she made no efforts in putting up a resistance as I spread her legs and took my position, ready to go at her doggy style. As the head of my penis made contact with her entrance, however, she sprung back into action and gave me a swift kick into my stomach. 

“Oww!” I yelled out, covering my stomach with my arms. Glaceon rolled off the side of the bed, landing on her feet, and making a dash into the hallway. I regained my composure and scrambled off the bed with her sock in hand to rush after her. Fortunately, she wasn’t that fast as I caught up with her at the end of the hallway, grabbing onto her arm and swinging her onto the ground. 

“Someone! Anyone! Help me!” she managed to yell out before I stuffed her mouth again. I pushed her onto her stomach once more and lifted her ass in front of me. I placed my legs over her ankles to make sure she wouldn’t get away. My hand rubbed my cock briefly to get it back into fighting form as Glaceon whimpered on the floor.

“We could’ve done it comfortably on the bed, but now you made me have to do it here,” I growled as my cock reached full length. I positioned my cock in front of her entrance before sliding it in slowly, letting out a groan as my length entered her completely. Her insides felt oddly cool, like refrigerated deli meats, but it was just as tight as the other girls. The Pokemon was completely sobbing now, her cries being muffled by her own clothing. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled out to the head before pushing back in again and starting a slow rhythmic motion. I was enjoying it for the most part, though I had to admit that the wooden floor was bringing some pain on my knees. However, I continued through the pain focusing more on the pleasure I was feeling around my groin. After a couple of minutes of pumping roughly inside her, I felt another climax coming.

Apparently, Glaceon felt it as well as she began to squirm around again. I gave her ass a harsh spank before tightening my grip around her waist, holding her steady as I thrusted faster. She turned her head back towards me with a tearful look that was begging for mercy. I merely smirked at her as I continued pumping into her until my seed finally burst inside her bare pussy, filling with her the sticky substance. Glaceon’s eyes rolled back as I felt her body shiver. I pulled my length out of her with a long strand of liquid connecting the tip to her entrance. The Pokemon’s rear slumped onto the ground as I got off of her before she curled up on her side, tears still flowing out of her. I grabbed her shoulders and made her sit up before slapping her face with my cock. 

“Clean it,” I ordered as I pulled the sock out of her mouth. Her spirit seemed to have been completely broken now as she did as she was told. Not only that, she was actually sucking this time and moving her head along my length, instead of me doing all the work.

Suddenly, the front door opened and a Kangaskhan came through. “Sorry, sir, but your time is up. I’m the one that tells the end time for this course as the guests that normally partake in it tend not to listen to Glaceon.”

Admittedly, I felt disappointed, but I complied and pulled my penis out of the Pokemon’s mouth. The Kangaskhan came over and cut the tape around Glaceon’s wrists. The icy-blue Pokemon rubbed her wrists briefly before giving me a curt bow.

“You were considerably nicer than my usual guests. Though, I don’t think this is your cup of tea, yes?” she asked with a smile.

“I guess not really. It was my first time, so I wasn’t too sure how rough I should be,” I answered as I rubbed the back of my head.  
“Well, if you ever feel up for this again, I’ll be here. I hope you enjoyed!” she said before rushing towards the Kangaskhan, who was pulling a potion out of a bag.


	5. Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Artemis (pokesona) as reference to the Umbreon. For a better visual representation, look the aforementioned up.

I consider myself a simple man. I work a desk job as an accountant from 9 to 5 every weekday. I go home to eat dinner, watch some TV, and get my recommended eight hours of sleep. I have no wife or kids, and I live by myself on the fourth floor of a decent sized apartment. My time for reaching for my dreams have passed, so I have no goals for my near future. Everything in my life is normal and stable. I’m neither sad nor overjoyed about my situation, just content with what I have. And then, of course, I have that one special place I go to for my special end of the week celebration.

~~~~~

I slipped into the shadows of the alley and snuck inside the building once more. A quick conversation with Joe passed before I was on my way up through the elevator. Admittedly, the course that I had chosen for tonight was a rather unusual choice, something more fanciful than what I was used to. According to the description on the flyer:

**Floor 3: Umbreon  
** **Height: 5’4  
** **Weight: 119.0 lb  
** **Bust: C**

****

****

**Umbreon is the beautiful and gracious princess of a kingdom. She is always prim and proper and very careful in making sure that the image she shows to the public does not falter. However, behind the scenes, she loosens up and tries her best to relieve herself of the stress that comes with the role. And as her number one servant, it is your duty to satisfy any and all of her requests.**

A bell chimed next to me as the doors of the elevator opened. Unlike most of the other floors, this one opened up to a changing room where the client was supposed to change into a special uniform. I took off my jacket and quickly unrobed before dressing into a loose-fitting butler outfit. I checked myself in the mirror on the wall as I adjusted my bowtie. The clothing did appear a bit too large for me, but overall I had to admit I looked good in it. I posed a couple more times before tidying my hair to make it more presentable and entered the next room.

“So I believe that is in your best interest to accept…” a courtly man was saying as I walked down the length of the room. 

“Is it time for me to go already?” asked the princess. I bit my lip to suppress a smile as I looked at the enchanting female before me. She was wearing a long, purple dress that complemented her black fur very well with a small tiara crowned atop her silky black hair. The outfit and even the room itself seemed almost too extravagant. With a small nod of my head, the princess got up out of her chair.

“My apologies, kind sir, but it appears that I must make my next appointment. We will have to continue this another time,” Umbreon said with a curt smile before taking a bow.

“Oh, but if you just stay for another minute, I’m sure that we can come to an agree-” the man started again with a panic.

“I’m sorry, sir,” I interjected, “but her highness is very busy. You may schedule another appointment with her another time. The door is right this way,” I said, gesturing towards the door I just entered. 

“Come along now,” Umbreon called out to me, “we wouldn’t want to be late. Miss Sherry, if you would please show our guest outside.”

“Yes, your highness,” answered a Kangaskhan in a maid outfit near the wall. She walked up to the man and gave a bow before heading towards the door as I followed Umbreon towards the opposite end of the room. As soon as the door closed behind me, the princess suddenly fell backwards onto my chest. Luckily, I reacted quickly enough to catch her before she fell completely onto the floor.

“Uggggh,” she moaned out, “I don’t think I can take another day of meeting with all these suitors and businessmen and princes and whatnot. Can you carry me back to my room?” she said, looking up at me.

“W-Well, it is the life of a princess as beautiful as yourself, your highness,” I said with a weak smile. “Though, don’t you think it would be expected of a royal princess to walk around in her own castle?”

“I’ll be ‘expected’ to do things when I need to. As in, whenever people that aren’t you are around,” she replied snarkily. “Now, I demand that you carry me back to my room!”

I rolled my eyes as I readjusted my hold of her and picked her up as a groom would carry a bride. Admittedly, she was a bit heavy to carry, but I kept my mouth shut until I reached her room at the end of the hallway. I kicked the door open before entering her abode and plopping her onto her bed.

“Oof!” the Pokemon cried out. “You could have been a little bit gentler, you know,” she said as she sprawled herself out over her covers. 

“To be fair, your highness, you should have traveled here on your own accord,” I responded. 

“But I’m tired from spending hours in those boring meetings,” she said while sitting up and lifting the dress over her shoulders and tossing it to the side, revealing her pink lingerie underneath. “Much better,” she said with a sigh of relief, “you would think that royalty would find something more comfortable to wear.”

I quickly covered my eyes with my forearm as I averted my gaze, a slight warmth rising to my cheeks as I saw a quick glimpse of her slender body. “Y-Your highness, you shouldn’t undress in the presence of anyone besides your female servants. You should quickly find something to wear,” I said sheepishly. 

“Oh? But you’re the one that always tells me I have a beautiful body,” she replied in a teasing voice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her figure coming towards me. She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck before whispering into my ear, “Besides, you don’t honestly believe that I wouldn’t know about all those perverted thoughts of you having your way with me?”

“I-I have never thought of such things!” I responded as my cheeks flared with color.

“Really? I think that down here is telling me otherwise,” she said, dragging her index finger up along the length of the bulge in my pants.

I gulped before freeing myself from her arms and taking a couple of steps away from her. I turned to face her and straightened my bowtie as I regained my composure. “Your highness, you are a princess. It is unbefitting of someone of your status to joke about such devious acts,” I said with indignation. “Besides, those acts should be saved for your husband, once you find a suitor to your liking.”

“Hmm… but all those guys are confident and full of themselves,” she said while approaching me once more. “I don’t think they would exactly be my type. I would rather play with someone more submissive and lacking self-esteem, like you,” she said with a smirk as she knelt down in front of me and undid my belt. She brought down the front of my trousers and my underwear to reveal my half-erect cock. “Oh! So this is what one looks like,” she said with a curious expression on her face.

“Y-Your highness, I suggest you stop here or else I will be forced to tell your father,” I stated sternly, trying my best to make the lower half of my body agree with the words coming out of my mouth.

“I’ll just tell him that it was your idea and that you always try to do lewd things to me whenever no one else is around,” she answered with a mischievous smile. “And honestly, who do you think he will believe? His own precious daughter or some lowly servant?” she continued as she began to stroke the length of my fully-erect penis with both of her small black hands. “Plus, your friend here looks like it doesn’t want me to stop at all.”

“B-But your highness, that’s not fair. I-If someone find out what we’re doing…” I stuttered. Unfortunately, the princess was paying no attention to me as she continued to examine my length.

“Now, if I remember correctly, I’m supposed to do something like this…” she said to herself before opening her mouth wide and taking a fair portion of my girth into it. I immediately stopped stammering and let out a loud sigh of pleasure as I placed my hand on top of her head, a wave of pleasure sending shivers throughout my body. I felt her swirl her tongue around the head of my cock, sucking on any pre that came out of the tip.

“Y-Your highness, where did you learn this technique?” I asked, running my hand through her silky black hair.

The Pokemon sucked down hard on my cock one last time before removing herself from it with a loud ‘pop.’ She licked her lips before responding, “Princess’s secret~” followed by a seductive wink. She stood up and walked over to her bed, sitting on the edge with a satisfied look on her face. I continued to stand there unsure of what to do, while my throbbing length awkwardly hung out from my trousers.

“Is something the matter?” Umbreon asked with another teasing smile.

“W-Well your highness, I was hoping that maybe you would... let me be able to finish,” I answered sheepishly, unable to look directly at her.

“Oh, is that so? Well, I might be willing to comply, but I don’t think it’s fair that you’re the only one that gets to feel good,” she answered as she spread her legs and rubbed the front of her panties. I gulped as I tucked my length back into my pants and approached her. A smirk stayed glued onto her face as I knelt down between her legs. I pinched the bottom of her panties and moved it to the side, revealing her bare pussy, a little bit of wetness already glistening from the lights.

“I thought you didn’t want to partake in any of these ‘devious acts’ with me,” she said haughtily. I gulped again as I began to reconsider what I was about to do. It appeared as though Umbreon thought I might actually decide not to continue, thus she grabbed ahold of my head and pushed it forward until I was a couple of inches away from her slit.

“Lick it,” she ordered with no hesitation. A sweet smell emanated from her entrance, making me lose any thoughts of turning back. I stuck out my tongue and dragged it along her fleshy mound as Umbreon let out a yelp and fell onto her back. She covered her mouth with her hands momentarily before taking a couple of deep breaths. She rested her arm over her eyes before regaining her composure and saying, “Continue.”

I swirled my tongue over her clit as I heard suppressed moans from the princess. My tongue played with the folds of her lower mouth before sliding the tip into her entrance. Another shriek escaped from the princess’s mouth as she moved her legs to rest on my shoulders. I poked the entrance again with the tip of my tongue repeatedly until her hand took hold of the back of my head and nudged me forward. My tongue slithered deeper into her slit, causing the girl to arch her back as she desperately tried to hold back her moans. I stuck my tongue as deep as I could into her tight hole, flicking it around inside before pulling it back out and licking her clit again. 

“W-Wait, stop,” she said in a voice uncharacteristically quiet voice, “I-I’m starting to feel funny.” She began to push my head away with her hand, but I stayed firm, continuing to attack her clit with my tongue. 

“I said to stop!” she yelled out, pushing against my head with more force. I pulled her hand away with my free hand, not losing my rhythm as I licked and nibbled on her sensitive spot. Suddenly, her legs wrapped tightly around my head as the princess let out a loud groan. My mouth was glued to her lower mouth as she orgasmed, her thighs pinning my head to her crotch until her climax finally settled. I took a deep breath of fresh air as I looked up to see the princess’s upper body sprawled out over the covers, a blush barely visible over her dark cheeks. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and sat down next to her. 

“How was your first orgasm, your highness?” I asked, mimicking her teasing smile. I was answered with nothing but heavy breathing as Umbreon tried to regain her composure. She took one final deep breath before sitting up and facing me with a pout on her face.

“I told you to stop,” she said, crossing her arms and feigning annoyance, “but I suppose it did feel kind of good,” she finished quietly. I smiled at her until she got up and knelt down between my legs and unzipped my trousers once more. “I guess I should return the favor, at least this one time,” she said. I could hardly conceal my excitement as I unbuckled my belt and revealed my erect length over the top of my underwear and pants. 

Umbreon licked the tip before inserting my cock into her mouth, a moan escaping my lips as warmth surrounded my length. I took ahold of her head and gently guided her back and forth along my cock, groaning softly as I grew closer to my climax. I closed my eyes briefly to enjoy the slurping sounds she was making and the pleasure of her soft, slick tongue. I opened my eyes and looked down at her and met her eyes looking back at me. My heart skipped a beat once I saw her cute face taking in my cock. I placed my other hand on her head as well and began to thrust into her mouth. Gagging sounds filled the room until I finally made one final thrust, spewing my load into her mouth while letting out a satisfied sigh. She slid her head off of my cock and cupped her hands before spitting out my cum onto them, a thick strand of saliva and semen connecting the tip of her tongue and the mess underneath. 

“Ewww…” she groaned as she looked down at it. She wiped the residue on the leg of my pants before wiping her mouth with the other leg. I was still feeling too satisfied to make any remark as I plopped back onto her bed.

“How was it?” she asked with a big smile as she sat down next to me, apparently proud of herself that she was able to make me climax.

“Amazing, your highness” I replied. “Thank you for that.” 

“Well, don’t expect that too often from now on,” she answered. “But I do hope we can play again some other time.”

“I suppose as long as no one else find out, I don’t mind this situation,” I said. “If I’ve already done it once, I don’t have much to lose.”

“Yay!” the princess yelled out as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. “Oh, but no actual sex though. I’ll save that for my future hubby. Other than that, I’m all yours~.”


	6. Boss

I consider myself a simple man. I work a desk job as an accountant from 9 to 5 every weekday. I go home to eat dinner, watch some TV, and get my recommended eight hours of sleep. I have no wife or kids, and I live by myself on the fourth floor of a decent sized apartment. My time for reaching my dreams have passed, so I have no goals for my near future. Everything in my life is normal and stable. I’m neither sad nor overjoyed about my situation, just content with what I have. And then, of course, I have that one place I go to for my special end of the week celebration.

~~~~~  
In my travels back to the brothel, I noticed the flowers were beginning to bud. The cold days of winter were finally starting to end. Those thoughts were pushed out of my head as I greeted Joe once more. For the start of the new season, they were having a special sale on one of the girls. These specials were the only times of the year when one had to make a reservation beforehand. Luckily for me, I was able to get a reservation early before she was completely booked. And today was the day that I claimed my prize.

I entered the doorway of the elevator before it sent me up to the top floor of the building. Considering the role the patron was supposed to play, it seemed fitting that the floor would be at the very top. I looked over to the side to reread the description of the course:

**Floor 12: Leafeon  
** Height: 5’6  
Weight: 112.4 lb  
Bust: C

****

****

**You are the CEO of an anonymous company. Unfortunately, it’s that time of the year when the company needs to let go of a few workers that are just not performing as much as they’re worth. Leafeon is one of those workers that is about to get sacked, but since she is so desperate to keep the job, perhaps another kind of performance will change your mind.**

The premise was relatively straightforward and very appealing to the common businessman who wanted to be able to play the role of CEO as well as take advantage of his workers. I didn’t exactly have the same cravings as those people, but I also couldn’t deny that the idea seemed enjoyable every once in a while. The doors of the elevator swung open and I took off my jacket, ignoring the suit they had provided, since I came to the establishment wearing the one I wore to work. I cleared my throat and got into a more serious mindset before entering the next room.

A spacious office room was laid out in front of me, furnished with a large desk and a comfortable-looking office chair behind it. On the walls were different pictures and awards that I presumably had won. The wall behind the desk was a series of large windows, where I could look down at the city. Admittedly, 12 stories high was not that high for a city building, but it was still a fair amount taller than the buildings in the surrounding area. I continued to admire the view until I heard a knock on the door behind me.

I cleared my throat once more and settled into the chair before exclaiming, “Come in!” 

A curvy figure in formal business attire entered through the door. Green leafy ears protruded from her head, contrasting oddly well with her beige fur. My eyes widened slightly as I took a good look over her body before asking her, “What is it, Miss Leafeon?”

“Well, sir, it’s regarding my… departure from the company,” the Pokemon answered sheepishly. 

“Ah yes, I’m sorry about that, but you know how it is. We just found your performance lately was a bit… lacking. The board and I felt that you along with a few other workers just weren’t suitable for the direction the company was heading in,” I said, trying to look as sympathetic as possible.

“Please, sir. The reason why I have been off lately is because my husband recently lost his job. We’re trying to figure out the financial situation because of that, and my head hasn’t been in the right place. I promise I’ll focus harder on my work from here on out,” she said, ending with a bow.

I took a moment to consider her explanation before asking, “What did HR say when you told them this?”

“They said that there was nothing they could do. So I was hoping that maybe you would be able to do something about it,” she replied.

I let out a sigh and looked hard into her eyes and exclaimed, “We’re running a tight business here, Miss Leafeon. Although your story does tug on my heartstrings, I regret to say that I’ve heard dozens of similar sob stories from workers desperately trying to keep their jobs here. I’m sorry to say that there is nothing I can do to help you. Now if you would please kindly leave, I have some work I need to attend to.”

Tears filled Leafeon’s eyes as she got down onto her knees and begged, “Please, sir! I’ll do anything! I have a growing boy to take care of and I don’t know how we’ll get by if both his father and mother are out of a job. Just give me another chance! I promise I’ll work twice as hard as before!” 

I sat back into my chair as I looked at the woman groveling before me. A smile appeared on my face as I got up and went around my desk, stopping right in front of Leafeon. “Sir..?” she mumbled as she looked up at me. 

I unbuckled my belt and slid my cock out, dangling it in front of her face. “You know what you need to do,” I said.

A look of disbelief appeared on her face as she looked back and forth between my cock and my face. “P-Please sir, I can’t do this, I have my husband to think about. Anything but this.”

“Oh, I guess we’re done here then,” I said, covering my rod. “I wish you and your family the best of luck.”

“Wait!” she exclaimed, a look of fear mixed with his hesitation in her eyes.

“Hmm?” I murmured, unsheathing my cock once more. “What will it be then, Miss Leafeon?” I inquired. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face as she stared at my length. A couple of moments passed in silence as she fought with herself internally over what she should do. 

Growing impatient, I placed my hand on her head, petting her lightly and cooed, “Think about it this way. This is all for your family, right? Nothing more.” My words seem to have reached her as she gave a small nod and took hold of my cock in one of her hands. She stroked it gently, letting it become erect in her hands before licking the tip. A small groan escaped my lips as the warmth of her tongue scraped against my sensitive spot.

Once my length became fully erect, Leafeon slid the tip into her mouth, sucking on it gently as her tongue swirled around the head. I thrusted my hips forward, pushing more of my length into her accepting mouth. The Pokemon continued to suck as I played with her thin leafy ears, rubbing the foliage-like appendages between my fingertips. She moaned quietly and fidgeted slightly as I stroked her ears. Without warning, I grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down as deep as I could onto my cock until I heard the sound of her gagging. 

I slid my cock completely out of her mouth to let her regain her breath. Her eyeliner was smudging and rolling down her cheeks, making black streaks across her face. My penis throbbed at the sight before I grabbed onto her head and forced her down on my cock again. I let her stay there for a short while, the sounds of her gagging and slurping filling up the room until I backed out and let her breathe again. A whimper came out of her as she wiped her face. 

I grabbed onto her wrist and made her stand up. My hands worked their way over her chest, unbuttoning the top few buttons of her dress shirt until her breast was popping out. The Pokemon yelped as I cupped her breasts, pulling them out from under her clothing. I raised my eyebrows at the sight of her green nipples. I looked over them curiously until she murmured, “Please don’t look at them so intently, sir…” I complied by fondling her breasts with both my hands, squeezing the nipples in between my fingertips. Leafeon bit her lip as she suppressed her moans, while I squeezed and massaged her voluptuous tits. 

“C-Can we stop now, sir?” she asked quietly. I bit my lip in annoyance as I grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her over to the wall of windows. I stood behind her as we looked out to the city below us.

“Fine then. If you want me to finish so quickly, then I’ll just take you right here,” I exclaimed while reaching down and sliding my hand underneath her panties. I was pleasantly surprised to find out how wet she was down there.

“N-Not here! What if somebody sees us?” she said with a whimper. 

“You can say that all you want, but down here you’re telling me you find this exciting,” I said, sliding my fingers between the moist lips of her pussy. With my free hand, I unzipped her pencil skirt and pulled both it and her panties down to her ankles. A wide grin appeared on my face as I lifted her leafy tail and got a full view of her curvy ass, giving it a firm squeeze as I positioned my cock in front of her entrance. 

“Please, sir, can we just do it on your desk?” she said, turning around to face me, a deep blush on her cheeks showing through the black streaks. She stepped out of her panties and skirt and walked past me towards the desk until I grabbed her by her tail. A loud yelp reached my ears as I tugged on it. 

“I didn’t realize you had a choice in this matter,” I exclaimed indignantly before pulling her back to the window. I pushed forward on her back to make her bend forward as she propped herself up with her arms against the window. I placed the tip of my cock right against her entrance before bending over her and whispering into her ear, “You must not really want to keep this job.”

More black streaks were appearing on her cheeks as she whimpered, “N-No, sir, I’m sorry for stepping out of line.”

I slid the head of my cock across her slit, the moist warmth over my sensitive spot sending shivers up my spine. “That’s what I thought,” I continued, “Now tell me how much you want it.”

“I-I want it really badly,” she said through her sobs.

“The job or my cock?” I asked, licking her ear as I continued to slide my penis across her entrance.

I heard the Pokemon gulp as she stifled her sobs. “Y-Your cock,” she answered. 

“Good answer,” I replied as I plunged my length deep inside her. I was immediately met with an exhilarating warm tightness enveloping my lower body. I stayed still for a moment, adjusting to the sensation before grabbing onto her hips and beginning a deep, slow thrusting motion.

Sweat began to develop on my forehead as I continued to take Leafeon from behind, the Pokemon looking out the window despondently. I picked up my pace as I bent down over her back once more.

“How many people do you think are looking up at us right now? Do you think any of them happen to know you?” I whispered into her ear. Leafeon shook her head, as if not thinking about it would make it not happen.

“P-Please don’t say such things, sir,” she whispered back. Under her breath, I could hear her stifled grunts as I thrusted inside her.

“You know you like it,” I replied maliciously, “The thought that maybe someone will look up at us and see you with another man. Go on and show the world your cheating slutty face!” With that, I moved forward slightly, pressing her upper body against the glass. I began to thrust harder into her, loud slapping noises echoing through the room whenever our hips met.

“N-No!” Leafeon cried out as she could no longer hold back her grunts. I grabbed ahold of her right leg and brought it up, propping it over my shoulder as she was forced to spread her legs as wide as they could go. She was hardly touching the ground anymore as she stood on the tiptoes of her left foot. A loud groan of pleasure escaped her lips as I penetrated deeper into her pussy in this new position. I thrusted with a renewed vigor, my climax drawing close. The rhythmic sounds of our grunts filled the room as I continued to have my way with her.

“I can’t wait to finish inside you,” I said between grunts. Her eyes widened as she turned to look at me. 

“Y-You can’t! If I get pregnant with your child, I wouldn’t know what to do! H-How would I explain it to my husband?” she whined. 

“Let’s just hope that doesn’t happen,” I answered with a mischievous smile. I continued to rapidly thrust deep inside her, waiting for the sweet sensation of my climax to take me. The Pokemon tried to readjust herself to get away, but with her position stuck between the window and my body, she didn’t have much chance of escape. Deep breaths of panic were coming from her until my cock throbbed violently inside her. I took one deep plunge inside her before climaxing, shooting wave after wave of my semen. A loud cry pierced my ears at the start of my orgasm that slowly died down with each spurt from my cock. 

After the final shot, I placed Leafeon’s leg back onto the ground and slid my cock out of her. The Pokemon slid onto the ground and sat down with her back to the wall, a defeated and broken expression on her face. I zipped up my pants and buckled my belt as she sat motionless on the floor. A wide smirk appeared on my face as I looked at the thick white juices flowing out of her crotch.

“Good work today, Miss Leafeon,” I said with a smile, “I’ll see you again on Monday. Make sure to clean up here.” I got no reply back as I turned off the lights and exited the room.


	7. Babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lysergide has some good Vaporeon to use as reference (look him up). Doomthewolf also has a good Vaporeon, but theirs is a different color scheme.

I consider myself a simple man. I work a desk job as an accountant from 9 to 5 every weekday. I go home to eat dinner, watch some TV, and get my recommended eight hours of sleep. I have no wife or kids, and I live by myself on the fourth floor of a decent sized apartment. My time for reaching my dreams have passed, so I have no goals for my near future. Everything in my life is normal and stable. I’m neither sad nor overjoyed about my situation, just content with what I have. And then, of course, I have that one place I go to for my special end of the week celebration.

~~~~~~

On my way back to the brothel, I considered what had to have happened to those girls for them to be where they are now. Did their parents give them a good life? Did something unfortunate happen to them to get them there? Or maybe they were enjoying what they were doing and they had lived pleasant lives beforehand. Regardless of the answer, it wouldn’t have stopped me from entering the building again and going up the elevator for yet another course.

Usually, the roles in this course were slightly different from the fantasies that adult men have. Just to make sure that nothing had changed, I looked over the description on the side:

**Floor 9: Vaporeon  
** **Height: 5’6  
** **Weight: 127.8 lb  
**Bust: D****

********** **

********** **

****

****

**You have been called in to babysit a high schooler after her parents figured out it was not a good idea to leave the house to her. Alone in the house with a busty young teenager and the parents gone for hours, who wouldn’t want to take advantage of this opportunity?**

Typically, one would think that the female would be the babysitter in this situation, and you are either the child being taken care of or the father having an affair with the babysitter. Perhaps knowing the age range of the clients, they considered having the client be the child would not be to the client’s liking. Or it could also be that having an affair would be too similar to the other courses. The possible explanations all came one after another until I heard the ding that signaled I had reached my floor. 

“Hello, hello! Please come in and make yourself at home,” greeted a Kangaskhan, gesturing me to come into the room. I entered the abode and took a good look around to find a typical living room accompanied by a Vaporeon with a sour look on her face. Her bright blue skin shined brightly under the living room lights, seemingly amplifying the smoothness of her flawless surface. She was dressed in casual clothing, a simple tank top with short shorts accompanied with a number of piercings on her long finlike ears. Below her face was a relatively large pair of breasts, with the cleavage clearly showing over the white tank top.

“I told you, I don’t need a babysitter, Mom!” she exclaimed with annoyance. 

“That’s what you said last time, and then I came back to a kitchen full of broken dishes and my daughter being boned on the floor,” the mother retorted back. A light blush rose to my cheeks at the thought of what that sight must have looked like. “Honestly, you shouldn’t need a sitter at this age, but you’ve proven yourself to be untrustworthy.”

“I told you it wouldn’t happen again, Mom. And I said I was sorry!” the Pokemon begged. 

Kangaskhan merely shook her head as she put on her jacket. “Sorry doesn’t get me my fine china back or the memory of my daughter canoodling with some boy I’ve never seen before. Now you are to stay in this house until I come back. With nobody coming over. Do you hear me?”

“Mom, please, I don’t think…” Vaporeon started. 

“Do you hear me?” the mother repeated.

Vaporeon swallowed the rest of her words and shook her head. “Fine. I’ll be in my room. ALONE,” she exclaimed before stomping up the stairs.

“I’m sorry you had to see that. She’s just in one of those phases,” the Kangaskhan said warmly to me. “Now then, I’ll be back by eleven. There’s food for her to warm up in the fridge. You just take it easy and make sure that she behaves herself and that nobody else comes inside the house. Easy enough?”

“Sounds pretty good to me,” I replied with a smile. “I’ll make sure to keep a close eye on her.”

“Great!” she answered before putting on her shoes. “I’ll pay you once I come back. Bye-bye!” she exclaimed as she exited the door.

I waved goodbye as she left the house, closing the door behind her. I took off my shoes and jacket before heading upstairs and stopping at a door labeled “Vaporeon” decorated with flowers and water droplets. I tapped on the door lightly and waited for a response, but nothing ever came.

“Hey uhh… Vaporeon?” I said loudly so that she could hear me through the door, “I know that you’re not a fan of all of this, but it’ll only be a few hours. Can I come in so I can actually meet you?”

“No. I’ll come down and eat when I get hungry. I’ll just stay in here in my room for the night, okay? So no need to check up on me,” she answered in an annoyed tone.

I sighed before responding, “Alright then.” I headed back downstairs and laid down on the couch to watch some television as I waited for the time to pass by. Suddenly, my vision began to blur, and I began to feel lightheaded. My eyelids felt heavy and before I knew it, my head was resting comfortably on the armrest of the couch, and I was knocked out.

~~~~~~

The sound of a bell rang through my ears as I came to. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up to find myself still on the couch in the living room. I checked over to the clock to see a couple of hours have passed by. It was standard for this course, but it surprised me everytime. The client would get hit with a sleeping move, like Spore, and get knocked out for a couple of hours before being woken up with a Heal Bell so that some time can pass without the client actually having to wait.

I got up and did a quick stretch before heading over to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw that the food that Kangaskhan had left for Vaporeon was still there. As I headed upstairs to let Vaporeon know that she should eat, I heard some light grunts coming from her door. The grunts continued and increased in volume as I approached her room. I tiptoed over to her door and pressed my ear lightly against it.

“Q-Quiet down, Rex! The babysitter downstairs might hear you,” I heard Vaporeon say.

“I can’t help it, you just feel too damn good Vaporeon!” a husky voice responded with grunts in between his words. “Plus, the old guy was knocked out when I checked on him. We’ll be fine.”

To my surprise, the doorknob turned when I placed my hand on it before swinging the door open wide. Before my eyes was Vaporeon, stark naked on her back with a Houndoom plunged deep within her lower mouth above her on a rather large bed. Their faces were frozen with shock as they looked in my direction. Silence filled the room and we all remained motionless, just staring at each other.

“We’ll be fine, huh?” Vaporeon finally said, breaking the silence. She got out from under the dog Pokemon, revealing a large knotted penis extruding from his groin. She sat on the edge of the bed and turned towards me with a sheepish look on her face. “So uhh, Mr. Babysitter, what do you need?”

“I-I’m going to go call your mother,” I responded before starting to make my way back downstairs.

“Whoa, hold up,” the Houndoom exclaimed as he leapt towards me with astonishing speed, placing a hand on my shoulder. “How about we just sit down and talk for a bit?” he said as he guided me back into the room rather forcefully, closing the door behind me. He sat me down on a chair at her desk, facing me towards the bed. He took a seat next to Vaporeon and wrapped an arm around her, giving a kiss on her cheek before taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

“Now, I know this looks pretty bad,” Rex started, “And I know that if you call her mom, you would just be doing your job as a babysitter, and I can respect that. But you gotta know, she had to go through a whole two months without seeing anyone when she got grounded. Can you imagine that? No one being able to see this beautiful face for two whole months?” 

“Well, I heard she did tear up the house pretty bad,” I responded.

“Alright, fair enough. Look all I’m trying to say is that I know it’s your duty to call up her mother and tell her that she’s here with a guy, but I’m telling you to look deep into your heart and really ask yourself, ‘Is this really the right thing to do?’” Vaporeon looked at me with puppy dog eyes, which seemed out of place with her fully nude body.

“I’m pretty sure my heart is telling me that it’s the right thing to do,” I answered, getting up from the chair and heading towards the door.

Houndoom quickly got up and wrapped an arm around my shoulder before whispering into my ear, “You know, I’m willing to share.” A sly smile appeared on his face as a blush rose onto mine.

“I-I’m not interested,” I said with hesitation in my voice. 

“That’s a lie,” he stated before putting his hand over my crotch to feel my erect cock underneath. “See? She’s irresistible. What do you got to lose? You still get paid at the end of the night and get to bang a hot girl.” I turn around to look at Vaporeon looking back at me while cupping her large bouncy breasts, giving me a quick wink once our eyes met. 

The blue Pokemon got up and grabbed by wrist, pulling me towards the bed with her with little resistance coming from me. She sat me down at the top of her bed before crawling onto the bed herself on all fours. With nimble fingers, she quickly unbuttoned my pants and pulled out my fully erect penis from beneath my underwear. She gave me another wink before wrapping her hand around my length. Immediately, a warm fluid coated the area covered by her hand as she started to slowly stroke my cock. 

“She’s something special, isn’t she?” Rex said as he took position behind her. Vaporeon spread her legs apart as the Houndoom swiftly moved her tail to the side and plunged his manhood inside her, letting out a sigh of pleasure as he did so. “The cell composition of her body is really similar to water molecules, so she can melt into water. Or at least that’s what the teachers said; I don’t really know. Basically, she can get really wet in a lot of ways,” he continued while slowly starting to thrust into her.

Soft grunts came from Vaporeon’s mouth with each thrust until she quieted herself by sliding the head of my cock into her mouth. A sigh of pleasure escaped my lips as her tongue licked and coiled around the tip with more and more of my length entering her mouth as her body moved in rhythm with Rex’s thrusts. I placed my hands on the ruff around her neck as I nudged myself forward to let more of my girth enter her warm, wet mouth. Rex picked up the pace behind her, audible slaps chiming through the room whenever their hips met. Each thrust would send my cock to a delightful tightness in her throat before being thrust back, only to be met by the soft embrace of her tongue that would expertly lick my cock, caressing the most sensitive spots. It was hard to decide where I wanted to keep my eyes; Vaporeon’s delighted face as she sucked on my cock or her large rear that rippled in the air every time Rex slammed into her. Her throat suddenly tightened even more after Rex gave her a firm slap on her ass, accidentally pushing forth my climax as I pumped a couple of loads of my hot semen into her mouth.

“Whoops, sorry about that,” I said as I pulled my length out of her mouth. She smiled and opened her mouth wide to reveal all of my released cum mixed with her saliva in her mouth. My penis twitched at the sight as she closed her mouth and made a loud gulping noise before opening her mouth again to show she had swallowed it all.

“No worries, guys usually don’t last too long with me,” she responded before quickly taking ahold of my cock and sucking out the remaining cum from the tip. “Now, do you want to try my other mouth?”

“Sorry, but I don’t feel like sharing that entrance,” Rex interrupted, pulling his length out of Vaporeon. “Trade places with me, and I’ll let you go through the backdoor though,” he continued, pushing past me and laying down on his back. Vaporeon nodded and climbed on top of him, positioning his cock underneath her slit before swallowing the entire thing in one drop as she sat down on top of him. She stuck her rear out and signaled me to get behind her. No words came from my mouth, but I did take their offer and stood on my knees behind her voluptuous ass. 

“Don’t worry about lubing it up either,” Rex called out, “like I said, she can get wet in a lot of ways.” A sly smile appeared on Vaporeon’s face as she looked back at me, wiggling her rear as she waited for me to fill her other hole. I moved her tail to the side and spread her asscheeks apart to get a nice view of her asshole, already dripping wet from the water she was able to secrete. I pressed the tip of my cock against her back entrance, gently nudging it before sliding my entire length inside her with almost no effort. Immediately, my cock was enveloped in a wet warmness that couldn’t even come close in comparison to her mouth. I took a moment to bask in the glory before grabbing onto her sides and slowly thrusting in and out of her. From below, Rex followed suit by alternating his thrusts with mine, the hardness of his cock slightly tangible against mine as they rubbed against each other through the thin layer between our manhoods. Vaporeon moaned out loudly as her two partners took turns thrusting their entire lengths in and out of her. Rex placed his hands on her breasts and began to fondle them, squeezing and massaging her large jugs. I tightened my grip on her hips and thrusted faster, slamming my hips hard into her rear. Her voice cried out louder at the increase in speed, panting as the force of the thrusts rocked the bed. Rex placed a hand on her ruff and brought her head down to bring her into a deep kiss, her moans still audible as the two locked lips. The Houndoom picked up his pace as well, matching his thrusts with mine as both our climaxes approached. Vaporeon’s rear began to tighten more as more as we continued to pound her until she released herself from her kiss and sat up on Rex, arching her back as she let out a loud groan of pleasure. Her orgasm accompanied the groan with small jets of water coming from the Pokemon’s pussy and spilling onto the bedsheets. After a few more thrusts, Rex and I joined her with our climaxes, shooting out sticky semen to fill both of her holes. 

After a couple of minutes of catching our breath and recovering from our orgasms, Rex and I pulled out of Vaporeon as she flopped down face first onto her bed, apparently knocked out from the pleasure. Between her legs, our cum could be seen oozing out of both of her lower holes. I zipped up my pants as Rex put a blanket over Vaporeon’s naked body.

“Now we had a deal, right?” Rex said as he put on his clothes. “Not a word to her mother since you got to join in on the fun. I’ll come and find you if I hear you ratted her out. And trust me, you don’t want to know what happens after that,” he continued as he got on his shoes. “Was fun though old man. Let me know if you’re called again to babysit, and we can do this again.” Rex waved goodbye to me as he opened the window and proceeded to jump out. 

Not a minute later, I heard the front door open. “I’m home!” I heard the mother Kangaskhan call out from downstairs. I quickly rushed out of Vaporeon’s bedroom and closed the door behind me to let her know about the uneventful night.


End file.
